


90% of the Chocolate You Receive on Valentine's Day Is Girichoco

by Ki_no_Shirayuki



Category: Gintama
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Stupidity, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsunderes, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_no_Shirayuki/pseuds/Ki_no_Shirayuki
Summary: Katsura insisted the chocolate lipstick he gave Gintoki was no more thangirichoco, courtesy chocolate. Gintoki thought otherwise.Written for Valentine's Day 2018.Comes with glossary of Japanese terms.





	90% of the Chocolate You Receive on Valentine's Day Is Girichoco

"I said, stop it. I swear, my lips are redder than a tomato now." Katsura grumbled, causing Gintoki's hand to slip and leave a trail of lipstick reaching as far as his _cheek_. Annoyed, Katsura rubbed it off so hard his cheek hurt, while Gintoki stifled a laugh.

"I wanna see how sweet it really is. A thin layer just won't do it." he said.

"Sheesh, why do you insist on doing this to me? I said it's just _girichoco_ , damn it." Katsura tried to sound annoyed, but Gintoki was inching closer, making him blush almost as red as the shade of chocolate lipstick he was wearing – _Higanbana Red_ as it was called.

"Really?" Gintoki started nuzzling his cheek, drawing from him a tiny whimper, "If it's just _girichoco_ , then why does it have to be the type that is meant to be eaten off the lips? Zura, don't make me laugh."

"Not Zura, it's…" Katsura was cut off by Gintoki's warm lips on his, the familiar sensation filling his heart with sweetness, making him want more. _Mmm…_ They exchanged soft breaths and little caresses, lost in the heavenly feeling for a while before Gintoki's tongue probed at his friend's lips, not seeking entrance but licking up the thick layer of rouge, trying to have a taste of the chocolate.

At this point, Katsura heard Gintoki mumbling something incoherent that sounded like a muffled _what the fuck_ before their kiss suddenly ended. "What the hell is this? It tastes horrible!"

"You didn't let me explain, so you deserve what you get." Katsura said, his red lips curling upwards into a little mocking smile, "This is cacao-extract lipstick, and is meant to be used as just that – lipstick. It's cosmetic, not food, and not meant to be eaten."

"Then why the fuck did you give this to me as Valentine's Day chocolate, if it's not supposed to be eaten as chocolate? What were you thinking?"

"Well, it _does_ have cacao in it, so…"

"What an idiot." with that, they sealed their lips again in a kiss sweeter than any kind of chocolate could ever be.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Glossary:**  
>  _Girichoco_ (義理チョコ): lit. "obligation chocolate". Chocolate given between people (usually women to men) without romantic attachments on Valentine's Day, as opposed to _honmeichoco_ (本命チョコ), given to a person one _is_ romantically attached to.
> 
> Apparently cacao-extract lipsticks are a thing, but unlike the chocolate-in-lipstick-case, they are _actual lipsticks_ and to be used as such. Yes, they're still edible, but they taste like shit.


End file.
